Knights of the Empress
by AikaChibi
Summary: Aika and Eric travel together to become the best Cygnus Knights that the whole of Maple World will recognize. They face many challenges, like OHMYGOD THAT IS THE CUTEST MONSTER I'VE EVER SEEN! Where was I? Ah never mind. Read for yourself to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: HIIIII! This is my first fanfiction, so if it's bad tell me.** **...**

**Me: Well I don't have any OCs, so if you have any, gimme. Anyways, time to roll the disclaimer... *presses button***

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:? That failed... *presses a few million more times***

**Disclaimer: fghrWGTO3472T[\;[;\]=9=9p50o ERROR#5738**

**Me: (I knew I should have stuck to reviewing) *sweatdrop* I'll try to fix it...Meanwhile, enjoy!**

Aika

I woke up with the sun in my eyes.

_Where...am I? What happened?_

I looked around and saw a little bird flying by my head. "I can help you," it said. "You are destined to destroy the black mage." "DID YOU JUST TALK?" I freaked out and started running in circles. The bird just sweatdropped.

...

_20 minutes later...or something like that_

"So where am I? And who is this black mage?"I asked. "You'll find out. All in good time, Aika. Now, you must go see the empress. She has many things to say to you."

"Where am I supposed to go? I see a ledge, but it's too high." I was worried.

_What if I'm really NOT supposed to be here?_

"Well, just jump down this cliff." The bird said it like it was a normal thing to do. I wasn't so sure. "Aren't I going to die?" The last thing I felt were two hands on my back. The next thing I knew, I was out cold.

...

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard a voice say. "Sorry for pushing you off the cliff like that." I opened my eyes.

"W-who are you?" I saw a boy sitting beside me.

"I'm *BEEEEEEEEEEP*"

**ERROR #2981**

**Me: Uhhh... let's try that again. I'm sorry! My machine is still glitching *sweatdrops***

"I'm Eric." The boy said. "I'm like you. I'm destined to fight the black mage. Say..."

"What?"

"Wanna work together? I'm sure we'll do good. And besides, two's better than one." He winked. I looked down and blushed. "Sure," I murmured.

"Cool! Okay, let's work to become the best Cygnus Knights this world has seen!" He grabbed my hand and ran towards a glowing light.

"WAIT!" I screamed. "What are Cygnus Knights, and WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" He was dragging us towards the light.

"I'll explain after!" And then a bright flash covered us and we ended up at another clearing.

"What was that?" I still saw blinking lights.

"That was a portal. They're useful for transporting to places. And Cygnus Knights are people who fight for the Empress. She's who you're going to see, right?"

"Y..yeah..."

"Well, first the Empress's helpers are going to teach you the basics about being a Cygnus Knight." He pointed at a monkey-like creature. "Talk to Kimu. He'll teach you all about quests. Oh, and you'll need these soon." He handed me a sword and an empty bag.

"Thanks." I walk up to the "monkey." "Um... I've come to learn about quests." (I still wasn't used to all the talking animals.)

"Well then, you've certainly come to right place for that. Quests are things that you do to help people. Right now, I have a quest for you. Go through that portal and talk to my friend, Kizan," Kimu said.

Oh god. Not another portal.

_I hate those things. Don't tell me...the WHOLE WORLD IS CONNECTED MOSTLY BY THOSE? I'm dead..._

"Um...are you ready to go?" Eric said, lightly touching my shoulder. I leaped.

"Y...yeah.." Eric sweatdropped.

_Did he see me freaking out?_

He yanked me through the portal and again my eyes went blurry.

"So, Kizan is right over there. Kizan'll tell you how to fight monsters, but first, you should finish your quest from before or you won't get the credit." Eric sure was smart...but he was also a beginner...so how did he know so much? I had to ask him.

"Hey, how do you know so much about this if you just started out?"

"My bird told me... didn't you try talking to it yet?"

"Well...the last time it talked to me, I freaked out...and I'm not rally used to talking animals yet, so..." I was cut off by my bird screaming its head off at me.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? THAT "IT" HAS A NAME!" I just gaped at it for a few seconds, and Eric sweatdropped.

_Another 10 minutes of freaking out later..._

"Uh... what's...your name...?"

"I'm Mimo ,pleased to meet you. Well, that's the name of our species...it..still counts right?"

I was annoyed. "You made me freak out, not to even tell me your name, but just the name of your species?"

Eric looked impatient. "Are you going to talk to Kizan or what?" His eyebrow started to twitch. I turned and stared at him for a while. Even Kizan looked a bit annoyed. I slowly walked up to him.

"So you finally decide to talk to me, huh? Well, what brings a young adventurer like _you _here?"

"I had a quest from Kimu, and he told me to come see you..."

"AH! A quest. How noble of you." Kizan said. "I have another one for you."

_How many will I have to do?_"What is it?"

"It's quite simple. Kill three of these monsters."

I looked at them._These are MONSTERS? But they're so cute..._

_What should I do..._

_I don't want to kill them._

**Me: I think it's fixed now! *presses button***

**Disclaimer: Aika doesn't own Maplestory, Eden Eternal, Monkey Quest, Wizard101, League of Legends, Grand Fantasia, Tales Runner(even though it's not on anymore), and all the other 30 games she plays!**

**Cast: o.o**

**Me: (Now I think it worked a BIT too well) Anyways, you people might know me from Fluffy Sakura-chan's fanfics! **

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW IF THIS IS WORTH UPDATING**

**Deep Voice Guy: We are experiencing technical difficulties, which is what always happens with newcomers like Aika.**

******Me: *throws a grenade at his general direction***

.**..**

***explosion***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO READ Fluffy Sakura-chan's TALKSHOW THAT SAID AIKA IS 7, THAT IS WRONG!**

**Me: AND WE'RE BACK! Everyone, I'd like to introduce Eric! *hugs Eric***

**Eric:*blushes* Hi all!**

**Crazy Fangirls: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Cast: o.o**

**Me: I got Eric to do the disclaimer for me**

**Eric:*takes out a Mimo***

**Mimo: Aika doesn't own Maplestory. That's all, folks!**

**Me: *starts have a seizure***

**Eric: *evil laugh***

**ENJOY THE STORY AND DON'T WORRY! I WON'T DIE!(I think)**

Aika  
Before I can stop him, Eric just killed 3 of those puffy, fluffy things.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You just took away the lives of three innocent-OW!" One of the monsters poked me. I just looked down at it...

"AGHHHHHHHH! How'd it get behind me?!"

"They spawn again after a while, and randomly appear."

And of course, I fainted again. That's just in my nature.

...

"...Wake up, come on!"

"Huh?What the?"

And I see Eric leaning over me.

"What in the..." I quickly got up, feeling kind of awkward.

"A...Anyways, where are we?"

I looked around.

"We're just about to see Empress Cygnus."

Eric looked proud, as if he were waiting for this moment for his whole life.

I mumbled. "What is that thing you're wearing...?"

Then I noticed that I was also wearing one of the noblesse robes. I screamed. "PERVERT!"

_...5 miles away..._

"What is that noise...?"

A group of teens around 15 were standing in a training field. All of them also wore the noblesse robes. Some had bows, some had staffs, and some swords. One had a claw.

"I don't know, but I think we have some new recruits."

"We should probably go see what happened."

_...Back at the bridge..._

"What did you do?! Why am I wearing this?!" Eric looked really nervous. Well obviously.

"Well...uhh...I helped you change into them..."

"WHAT?! EXCUSE ME?!"

...

"Is there a problem here?" A mysterious voice was speaking behind me. I turned around to see...

"Jasper?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" A second later, I was hugging him.

"I thought I'd never find you ever again." He ruffled my hair.

"So anyways, little sis, what's the problem here?" I just looked at Eric and quickly looked away so he couldn't see me blushing.

"...Nothing...it's nothing..." He didn't seem convinced that I was perfectly fine.

"You sure? I heard you screaming like a crazed Balrog a while ago." There was a sudden silence. I swear I could hear something in Jasper's brain go click.

"I think...haven't we...met before?" He looked at Eric.

Eric also seemed a bit surprised by this."I sure don't remember any Jaspers in my life...unless..."

Quick Eric POV

I DO know him. Jasper Faireden. And his sister, Aika Faireden. They're pretty famous here in Ereve. Their parents were one of the best Cygnus Knights ever alive. I know them from their parents, that's for sure. But where have I seen them in person...ARGH...I can't seem to remember anything.

Aika 

I just looked back and forth between them. It was odd. Why could those two seem to remember, but I can't. It wasn't fair.

"Hey Jasper. Should we go back to training?" A pretty girl stepped out of the shadows. I recognized her as Jasper's girlfriend, Alicia. She's one of the nicest girls I've ever known.

"See you later, Aika. And choose your path wisely!"

My path...what did she mean?

"Aika..." Eric spoke behind me.

"...What is it, Eric?"

"It's time to see the Empress."I knew how the empress looked. She was very pretty. And her bird, Shinsoo, was magnificent. I couldn't wait.  
"...and we have to take a portal." I snapped out of my little daze.  
"EXCUSE ME?!" Oh. My. God.  
Is my life going to be cruel to me?

**Eric: She's dead**

**Crazy Fangirls: YAY!**

**Cast Member:*takes out a flamethrower* Don't say that about our little Aika!**

**Deep Voice Guy: This, sadly, is not staged, so the story may end here forever. Thank you for being loyal for 2 chapters. I hope you are never burdened by a newbie fanfiction writer ever again(*coughcoughAikacoughcough*)**

**Me:*reincarnates* HAND ME A FLAMETHOWER**

**Cast: Yay!**

**...** _**What will happen to the Deep Voice Guy? And the fangirls?**_

**Eric: I didn't know we had cliffhangers!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry if I take a long time, but it's summer, and my cousin is here, and I have to take her to random places...**

**Me: This place is a mess... (and where is the disclaimer room)**

**Eric: *comes out from behind a flipped table* Where's everyone else?**

**Me: ...It's all your fault for freaking me out!**

**Eric: It's YOUR fault for being so scared!**

**Me: Yes, but it WAS YOUR IDEA TO FREAK ME OUT WHEN YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT I WOULD FREAK OUT!**

**Eric: You little...**

**Disclaimer: Exactly why she doesn't own Maplestory.**

Aika

That portal wasn't that bad... I looked ahead of me. The Empress and Shinsoo were right in front of us. They were exactly how I remembered them.

"Welcome to Ereve. I am Empress Cygnus. I take it that you two are our newest trainees?" And then her gaze turned to me.

"Aren't you...Michelle and Mason Faireden's younger child? Aika?" I just nod. "You've grown, Aika! I haven't seen you since you were seven!"

I cursed in my head. I was hoping she wouldn't notice me. It felt a bit embarrassing. Eric just barged in.

"You mean...you KNOW her? Personally?!" He turned to me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Like I really could without him fussing about it like he was right now.

**(Me: Oh sheesh, I think something's going to...**

***FIZZZZZZZZZZZ***

**Me: I better check out what got destroyed... Keep reading if you know what's good for you! XD)**

The Empress just shushed him.

"Well, you two are going to need some proper training if you ever want to become one of my best knights! Go talk to Neinheart. He should be...right over there dealing with some of the other trainees." She pointed to a man with a monacle and long, light blue hair.

_Honestly, the first time I saw him I thought he was a girl, _I thought, clearly ashamed. Neinheart was standing with a group of noblesses who seemed to be about the same age as me and we walked closer, I could hear bits of their argument.

"C'mon...we don't want to keep training. We can take on this it's just 10 levels. We're almost TOO ready for this." The guy who spoke seemed to be the leader of their little group.

"I believe you can never be too ready or too cautious, especially facing such a dangerous mission as that." Neinheart firmly said.

"Hey, Aika..." I heard Eric murmur as his hand grabbed mine. "I don't think we should get too close to don't seem...right..."

I couldn't agree enough. They seemed dangerous. And I also felt something odd about them. They didn't seem normal, or human. I didn't understand. Who or what could be so powerful to disguise themselves as normal humans with this sort of...aura around them? I was snapped out of my thoughts as a girl stepped out and held a short blade blade against the boy's neck. I gasped.

"That is enough! If he says you aren't ready, then you aren't!" The boy protested. "But, Celia...you know what _he_ said. We have to hurry up and become proper knights..."

"Idris Alchester, that is enough! We will deal with this some other day."

Idris...Celia...who exactly are they? Where have I heard those two's names? And who is _he_? I sucked in air through my teeth. It couldn't be...

"Do you guys...work for the Black Mage?!"

One of the delinquents whipped his head around to look at me.

"W..what are you saying? W...we're the Empress's knights! W...we would never work for someone like him!"He stuttered in rage.

"What is going on?! Why does everyone understand everything and I don't? Who's this Black Mage dude?"Eric demanded.

The Empress looked at him calmly.

"I'll explain everything to you later. Meet me at the bridge later. For now, go train so you will be ready for a Chief Knight and get more powerful skills. Keep going until you reach a clearing. You can't miss it. There, Kiku will tell you what your training is. Finish the whole training session, and then see me."

We followed her directions. Sure enough there was another monkey-like creature.

"You two!" Kiku said. "You must be new recruits!" He handed us a list of monsters to kill. "Kill all these in order from top to bottom. I'm too lazy to give you these separately. Lately, the more experienced knights have been causing a lot of problems, so if you could just do these all in one go, it'd really help me.

" Me and Eric just look at each other.

_It sounds like those delinquents are causing a lot of problems around here..._

**Me: I like making short chapters!**

**Crew: ...Well...**

**Me: WELL, not my fault nobody reviews except for Sakura onee-chan**

**JUST REVIEW OR THESE CHAPTERS WILL SOON BE 5 SENTENCES.**

** …**

**CATS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just looked at my views! Thank you for all you loyal viewers! *sniff***

**Me: Let's get to the point today! I feel refreshed! The disclaimer room has been remodeled! (YAY!)**

**...**

**Me: Now I don't know where anything is! (Did they even install the disclaimer button..?) HERE IT IS! *pushes***

**Disclaimer: THIS NEW ROOM IS AWESOME! AIKA DOESN'T OWN MAPLESTORY AND EVERYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE LITTLE CORNER WHERE SHE WRITES FANFICTION!**

**Me: Ahhh! Fresh new room! Enjoy~!**

Aika

I woke up groggily. It was another day of hunting cute little squishy birds. I'm secretly and inwardly crying.

**Me: Well this is deviating from the norm...**

I saw Eric already hunting nearby.

"Wake up sleepyhead. We have only a few of these left until we finish the whole list of monsters and I want you to help me."

It was hard for me since I really do love those squishy birds, but we did have to get strong enough to start specializing as a specific type of Cygnus Knight.

For some reason one of these birds one day just came over to me and I've been carrying it around with me everywhere. Besides, it was much cuter and less scarier than that talking Mimo...thing. I don't know why, but after a while, it just left

"Okay, so according to this list...we only need to hunt...20 more Tigurus and then we'll be done."

I was relieved of course.

Somewhere, Sometime

"YOU FAILED?!" The mysterious voice in the dark screamed. "How? The plan was perfect...Maybe the problem is YOU TWO!"

"But..." Idris knew that this was going to be VERY hard to talk out of.

"NO BUTS! you had ample time to prepare. You were supposed to bring disaster to Orbis. Instead, you decided to chill out in Ereve. this is not satisfactory. Unless you two complete this and play it out until the end, you are NOT allowed to come back here. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir. But Neinheart did not allow us to leave for Orbis." Celia said slowly.

"Who cares about that weak Neinheart?" The Black Mage spat. "You could have easily sneaked onto the airship to Orbis. I gave you enough Mesos to travel with. Nearly half a million! and you're saying the empress's...helper.. was your 'big obstacle'?"

"Yes, but it won't happen again. I'm sure of it." Celia continued talking. "We know the consequences if we fail."

"Good," the Black Mage said. "You may leave." At this curt dismissal, Celia and Idris left.

Shortly After Aforementioned Event

"What is his deal?! He knows we aren't even close to the level that will let us safely travel around Orbis without fear of major casualties." Idris was annoyed. Really, really annoyed.

" He is the boss, you know. He can kill you with a snap of his fingers. I'm surprised he hasn't." Celia said in a slightly amused tone.

"This isn't funny!"

"Whatever. Let's go train."

**~I stole the line break~**

**Aika: I'm making a FictionPress story so...I'm getting lazy on this story...**

**Cast: Aw...**

**Aika: So I'll try to come back...okay?^^**

**Sorry People...I know it's a bit early to ditch on my story...**


End file.
